


Things Change

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Former Friends [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy finally builds up the courage to talk to Matt.





	Things Change

Foggy’s knuckles turn raw as he knocks on Matt’s door over and over again. When he gets tired he starts banging his open palm against the door instead. “Matt, come on, please open the door,” he begs.   Still nothing. He doesn’t even know if Matt’s even on the other side. It's times like these that wishes he had Matt’s super hearing abilities. 

“Matty, I don’t even know if you’re in there but if you are I just- I want you to know that I miss you. I miss you so damn much. I know I told you not to call me again but I didn’t mean any of it.” Foggy informs him. He turns around and slides down to the floor to sit with his back against the door. “I met Jessica today. She told me that you were hurt and that you weren’t taking care of yourself. That scared the shit out of me, man. I don’t even know if you’re alive in there but if you are could you let me know? I don’t know give one knock if you’re okay and two knocks if you’re not.” 

Foggy waits for an answer but he gets nothing. He feels tears forming in his eyes and wipes them away with the back of his hand before shooting up to his feet again. “I don’t hear any knocks so you’re either not in there and I am talking to myself or you’re- you’re de- god.” His breath hitches and he tries composing himself before banging on the door again. “Dammit, Murdock, open the fucking door. I shouldn’t have returned your key. I also don’t want to knock this door down because I’m scared of what I’ll find on the other side and also your doors weigh like two tons so I can’t knock them down, anyw-” he stops abruptly when he hears a noise on the other side. Then the door finally opens, revealing Matt's beautiful face. He’s in his Daredevil costume but the mask is missing. Foggy doesn’t see any visible sign of bruises but that doesn’t mean he can’t be covered in them underneath the costume. A sob escapes Foggy’s lips as he throws his arms around Matt’s neck and hugs him tight, sending them both stumbling into the house. 

“What’s wrong, Foggy?” Matt asks as his arms wrap around Foggy's waist. 

Foggy closes his eyes and lets his tears fall freely on Matt’s costume before he says, “Oh thank god, Matt, I thought- I thought something happened to you.” 

“Shhh...I’m fine, buddy,” Matt whispers into his hair. “I was out. Just heard your voice as I was coming back. Why are you crying?” 

Foggy reluctantly lets go of Matt and sniffles. “I was so scared, Matty. Jessica said that you were hurt.” 

Matt’s eyebrows furrow and he reach out to wipe away Foggy’s tears with his gloved hand. “She what? I’m not hurt. I mean I was a few days ago, but it was a minor injury.” 

Foggy slaps Matt’s hand away and glares at him. “Don’t you dare lie to me, Murdock!” 

“I’m not, I promise.” 

“Then why did she-” 

“Ah fuck. I’m so sorry, Foggy,” Matt cuts him off before Foggy can finish his sentence. “I- I was upset after our talk and told Jessica what happened. I guess she decided to intervene.”

Foggy’s eyes widen at that. “You're kidding me. I am going to kill her." He knows he couldn’t kill Jess if he tried and that pisses him off even more. “She scared me to death, man. Can you even hear my heartbeat right now? It's probably out of control…” he narrows his eyes when he notices Matt giving him an amused grin. “What?”

“You were worried about me”

Foggy groans in response and throws his hands up in the air. “Of course I was worried about you, you asshole.”

Matt bites his bottom lip and then says something Foggy wishes he had forgotten. “You also told me you loved me”

“Yeah... about that.”

Matt forces Foggy's chin up and then says. “Foggy? Don't do that. I need to know.”

“Why though? Why is this so important to you?”

It’s Matt’s turn to sigh and he moves his hand to Foggy’s cheek as he replies, “Because it's you, Foggy. What you feel matters to me.” 

“It didn't when we separated.” Foggy doesn’t mean to sound so snappy but it does anyway. “You told me I was better off without you, Matt.” 

“I was an idiot. But you are still better off without me but I am not. God, I miss you so much, Foggy,” Matt tells him as he leans in to rest his forehead against Foggy’s. 

Foggy just stands there basking in the warmth radiating from Matt but Sharpe’s words ring through his head and he pushes Matt away. “Don't do that, Matty. At least not right now.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asks him in that small, confused voice of his that always made Foggy’s heart flutter. Today isn’t any different. 

“You're getting my hopes up again, Matty,” Foggy tells him as he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. “Right now that's probably dangerous.”

“I am really confused, Foggy. What the hell are you talking about?” 

Foggy watches him for a few seconds and then decides to just come out and tell him. “Rosalind Sharpe. She knows you're Daredevil, Matt.”

A look of horror that dawns on Matt’s face makes Foggy want to reach out and hug him. Matt’s Adam’s Apple bobs and then he asks. “How does she know?”

“She and her team analyzed some surveillance video and figured it out,” Foggy explains. “But she promised she won't do anything about it, unless…”

“Unless what Foggy?”

“Unless I stay away from you. Apparently, she's decided that in order to be the mother of the year she needs to blackmail her own son,” Foggy scoffs after the last part and takes a deep breath. “That’s why I’ve decided to keep my distance from you.” 

“Foggy-” 

“No Matt. Let me say this. I do love you, okay?” Foggy says cutting him off. “That's why I'm asking you to not say stuff like you miss me because if you do then I’ll believe you and I’ll get my hopes up that maybe you love me too.” He feels tears forming in his eyes again and he clears his throat before adding, “Which will lead me to retaliate against my mother. If I do that then she’ll let everyone know about Daredevil and she’ll drag you to court. I am not willing to take that risk. I won't be the reason that you get disbarred and end up in prison. So I am begging you, Matty. Stay away from me. It's for your own good.”

Matt seems to consider his words and Foggy notices that he’s clenching and unclenching his jaw. “You don't get to decide that for me, Foggy,” he finally says and takes a step towards Foggy. 

Foggy lets out another frustrated sound and tries to push Matt away again but his friend doesn’t budge. “Yes, I do get to decide for you because you are too thick skulled and stubborn and one of us has to think ration-” Foggy’s words get cut off when Matt’s chapped lips are suddenly on his. Foggy doesn’t kiss him at first but then his arms find their way around Matt’s neck and he pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. 

When Matt pulls away, he rests his forehead against Foggy’s again and says, “I can't let you go because I love you, Foggy.”

“I just told you not to say stuff like that!” Foggy warns him smacking at his hard chest. 

Matt cups Foggy’s cheek and gives him another quick kiss. “But it's the truth and I am willing to spend the rest of my life telling you that if that's what it takes for you to believe me,” he adds confidently. “So Franklin Percy Nelson, will you go on a date with me?” 

“But what about my mother? She's been keeping an eye on me, Matty.”

Matt gives him a cocky smile and then says, “Don't worry about her. She'll never be able to bring down these two avocados at law when they're together.”

 


End file.
